Tiny Dancer
by Morbid Cornflake Girl
Summary: My first fiction. Serge x Nikki. Serge knows somethings missing and Nikki tries desperately to get his love back into his world. *YAOI* R/R please!
1. Prolouge: Goodbye my Love...

Title: Tiny Dancer  
Author: Nikki's Gothic Raver  
Category: Games/Chrono Cross  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Rating: R  
Summary: Nikki x Serge  
Comments: ChronoDespair@Hotmail.Com  
  
-Legal Junk-  
I don't own Chrono Cross, it's characters, ect. ect. It's all property of Squaresoft. I do, however, own this fiction. Lucky me, haha. Pleaes take the time to   
review after reading and let me know what you think. Flamers are always welcomed at the Triad of Time Travel. Have a nice day.  
  
  
  
+Prolouge+  
Good-bye, my love...  
  
"I never wanted it to end this way,   
without holding you in my arms.   
Please, tell me this is all just a dream.   
Don't let me wake up with you gone..."  
  
-Experted from Pretty Psychos and Dangerous Rainbows. (c)  
  
  
  
Dark.   
  
Nothing.   
  
Silence.   
  
The sound of my breathing.   
  
My heartbeat.   
  
'I don't want to let him go!!!'  
  
Serge, looking fearful.   
  
He doesn't want to leave either.   
  
'Gotta find a way to make him stay!'  
  
But, no.   
  
Nothing.   
  
A flash.   
  
Lightning without sound.   
  
Only Glenn and I remain.   
  
"Noooo!"  
  
Crying, sobbing, hitting the ground, 'I WANT HIM BACK!!!!'  
  
Glenn, offering me comfort. "It'll be okay.." whispered in my ear.   
  
It won't be okay!  
  
Nothing's okay now!  
  
I WANT HIM BACK!!!  
  
There he went, my blue-haired angel. I'll never see him again, he won't even remember any of us when he wakes up.   
  
Oh, goddamnit!!! I can't live without him!!!  
  
Love. Yes. I love him. I don't care what everyone else thinks! He's my entire world!  
  
And now....  
  
he's gone...  
  
And I'm left alone...  
  
with just my memories...  
  
I can't survive without him...  
  
I DON'T WANT TO SURVIVE WITHOUT HIM.  
  
'Please,' I pray, 'Let him come back to me...  
  
I never even got a chance to tell him how I feel....'  
  
  
  
  
*Sorry the prolouge is so damn short.... I promise the other chapters will be longer. I'll try to confuse you less next time, okay? Anyway, R/R. Lemme   
know what you think. Good, bad? Coffee, milk? WHAT?! ^_^ 


	2. Remembering You...

Title: Tiny Dancer  
Author: Nikki's Gothic Raver  
Category: Games/Chrono Cross  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Rating: R  
Summary: Nikki x Serge  
Comments: ChronoDespair@Hotmail.Com  
  
-Legal Junk-  
I don't own Chrono Cross, it's characters, ect. ect. It's all property of Squaresoft. I do, however, own this fiction. Lucky me, haha. Pleaes take the time to   
review after reading and let me know what you think. Flamers are always welcomed at the Triad of Time Travel. Have a nice day.  
  
  
  
  
  
+Chapter One+  
Remembering You...  
  
  
"Another day gone by,  
oh fuck it!  
Who am I kidding?   
I am nothing without you..."  
  
-Experted from Pretty Psychos and Dangerous Rainbows. (c)  
  
  
  
  
I can't get out of bed. The world has ended for me. I have no reason left to live. Nothing.   
  
I can't get him out of my mind. It's only been three days and I miss him so much.   
  
Everyone's gone back to their original way of life. Miki's the only one who has stayed behind, to help me out.   
  
I can vividly remember the day that I met Serge. It plays over and over again in my mind, refusing me peace and nothingness that comes with sleep or   
void thoughts.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
"C'mon!!" I beg the plant, who just continues to stare out into the swamp. "Listen to my song, man! It's really rockin'!"   
  
As usual, I am ignored.   
  
I sigh and begin to walk away, when I hear someone calling out my name. I turn around, expecting Miki or some groupie. But, what I see takes my breath   
away.   
  
Standing before me is a boy. About my age, or so. The only thing I can think is how beautiful he is. I suddenly feel very ugly next to this blue-haired angel.   
  
He squints at me, and asks me if my name is Nikki. I try to speak, but my mouth has suddenly went dry. I swallow and inhale deeply. "Yes," I say,   
pleading for my voice not to shake, "I'm Nikki."   
  
"Miki wanted us to find you." His voice is so smooth, like ice. I just feel safe with him.   
  
"Are you a groupie or something?" I ask, lightly, trying to pretend I don't give a damn.   
  
He stares at me for a second, "I've never even heard your music before..."   
  
My cheeks grow warm, and I am sure my entire face is bright red. I thank the gods that it's dark out. "Oh, well, then.. you found me... now what?"   
  
"I was hoping you'd show me the way into Viper Manor."  
  
"Viper Manor!" I cry, "That's where I'm going! I think my little sister is being held there!"   
  
My angel offers me a small smile, "Well, then, shall we go together?"   
  
"Sure!" I cry, wincing at how enthusastic I sound. 'Dork!'  
  
"My name's Serge..." he said, "And this is Kid." He moves to the side. A small blonde girl stands beside him.  
  
I panic, my first thoughts are, 'Ohmygod he has a girlfriend!'  
  
"Hello, mate." she says. There's something about her I don't trust.   
  
"Is she your girlfriend or something?" I ask, acting like it doesn't matter either way.   
  
Serge blushes. 'Damn, he's so gorgeous!' "N-no, she's n-not my g-girlfriend."   
  
Kid laughs, "Yeah, we're just good mates, that's all."   
  
I secretly jump for joy. "Oh, okay." I reply, shrugging my shoulders. "It's this way to Viper Manor." I say, heading off.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
After that initial moment, my heart belonged to him. My soul was his for the taking. I lived only to see his smile.   
  
"Get up!!!" Miki cries, rushing into the room, throwing open the curtains. I cringe as the bright sun pentetrates the room, vanishing the darkness I was sccustomed to.  
  
Miki walks over to the bed, pulling the covers away from my face. "Nikki!" she says, smiling, "You gotta get up and moving or you're going to fade intothing!!!"  
  
"Good," I mutter, turning away from her. Can't let her see me so upset. Everyone thinks its because all that has happened. No one suspects the truth. Well,  
no one except for Glenn and his fiance, Altena. And they wouldn't know if it hadn't been for a mistake on my behalf....  
  
* * * * * *   
  
"GODDAMNIT ALL TO MOTHER FUCKING HELL!!!" I scream, throwing my guitar across the room. When it breaks, I don't even look in the   
direction where it lays.   
  
I fall to the floor and begin to sob silently. I pound my fists against the floor. "Why? Why does he have to love her? Why can't he love me?!"  
  
I stand, throwing myself on the couch, crying into the pillow, "I'll kill her! She doesn't deserve Serge!!!"  
  
"Love problems?" A smooth female voice asks. The voice is void of emotion, I already know who it is. Altena. Glenn's fiance, daughter of a shopkeeper in Guldove. I look up ahe mysterious raven-haired girl. "What do you want?" I growl.  
  
Altena shrugs, sitting beside me on the couch. "Nothing, Glenn and I just came by to visit when we heard you carrying on.."   
  
My eyes go wide. I quickly turn my head towards the door, to see a red-faced Glenn standing there. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a mess." I quickly wipe the tears away from my eyes, smeariny mascara. 'Great,' I thought wryly to myself, 'Now I look pathetic and like a raccoon.'  
  
"We didn't mean to, uh, burst in on you, uh, we'll leave if, uh, you want us to." Glenn stutters.   
  
I sigh and rest my head in my hands, "No, it's okay. You've already seen everything..." I'm quiet for a moment, "So now you know..."   
  
Altena snorts, "It was obvious way before your tantrum, love."   
  
I rub my eyes, "What are you talking about?"   
  
She rolls her eyes, "You fawn over that man. Everywhere he goes, you insist that you go along. You go out of your way to make sure that Kid doesn't have a single second alone witim."  
  
"She doesn't need a second alone with him." I reply, wearily, "I know he's already in love with her.C'mon, you guys saw how desperate he was when Kid was sick. How he hunterantically for a Hydra Humour to save her."   
  
"Maybe it was because she's his friend." Glenn answers quietly.  
  
I laugh, "Yeah, sure... if you say so..."   
  
"Don't be so negative." Glenn replys defensively.   
  
Altena stares at Glenn for a moment, "Darling, could I have a moment alone with our depressed friend here?"   
  
Glenn nods and opens the door, vanishing into the night.   
  
Altena turns to me, her eyes soft and kind. (An unusual thing in itself, she rarely shows any emotion.) "Love, you need to stop fretting. When I met Glenn, I was convinced that he   
loved Riddel. But, I took a chance, and told him how I felt about him. Turns out, he just felt a need to be with Riddel all the time, because his brother died and left her."   
  
"Serge doesn't have any obligations to Kid."   
  
"Maybe," she replies, her voice smooth again, "Maybe not. After all, she did save his life when he ran into Karsh, Salt and Peppor at Cape Howl."   
  
"Yeah, well, he repayed that debt when he got the Hydra Humour."   
  
Altena tilts her head to the side, as if in deep thought, "Maybe he's scared. I mean, he gets transported to another world, is put in a position where he has to save the world. Kid's   
strong, never seen that girl loose her cool yet. Maybe he feels safe with her."   
  
Why can't he feel safe with me?" I moan.   
  
"Because Kid openly admits how she feels about Serge. You don't. He has no clue how you feel about him. He just thinks you always come along for the fun of it."   
  
I sigh, defeated. They just don't understand. Serge could never love someone like me. He's too perfect to love a freak like me....  
  
* * * * * *   
  
"Get up!" Miki growls, grabbing me by my hand and literally pulling me out of bed. "Get dressed, get something to eat, brush your teeth, and do something besides lying in the   
fucking bed all day!"   
  
I continue to stare at the wall, wordless. There's nothing to say. She'd never understand. No one understands. My life is nothing without Serge.   
  
Miki grabs my clothes and begins putting them on me, "Quit being stubborn, will ya?" she asks, irritated. I can't help it. I don't feel like doing anything.   
  
After I'm dressed, she pushes me into the kitchen and sits me down at the table as she begins to prepare some breakfeast.   
  
Razzly and Pip come into the kitchen. They both grab a bowl, the milk, the cereal and two spoons. They pour their cereal and began to eat.   
  
"I miss Serge fairy much!" Razzly declares after a moment.   
  
"Me too," Pip replys sadly.   
  
'I miss him too...' I think mournfully to myself.   
  
"Maybe we can get him back!" Razzly cries, hope filling up her tiny face.   
  
"How?" Pip asks, curiously.   
  
"I dunno," Razzly answers, shrugging, "But, there's gotta be a way!"   
  
I don't hear the rest of the conversation. I'm too lost in my own little world. Get Serge back? Is it actually possible? And if it is, how would we manage it? 'Oh Serge, there's gotta be a   
way, you've got to come back to me...'  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"Sergeipoo!" Poshul cries, jumping on Serge's bed, waking him, "It ith time to geteth up!"   
  
Serge moans, turning over, knocking Poshul onto the floor, "Go 'way.." he mumbles, falling back asleep.   
  
"Thath no good!" Poshul says, climbing back upon Serge's bed. "Geteth up!"   
  
Serge opens his eyes. Something's incredibly wrong, here. He quickly sits up, again knocking Poshul onto the floor.   
  
"Will you quith that?" Poshul asks, wrinkling up her nose, "It'sh no fun!"   
  
Serge jumps out of bed and races through the house. He goes through the front door and runs into the village. He stands there, in his underwear, frantic, not knowing why.   
  
"Serge?" a voice asks behind him. He turns to see Leena, staring at him strangely. "What are you doing out here in your underwear?"  
  
Serge looks down and blushes furiously, "Uh.. I.. uh..." Without another word, he runs back into his house, back to his room, under the blankets.   
  
Poshul is there, waiting for him, "What ith that all about?"   
  
Serge shakes his head, "Something's not right, Poshul. Something's missing."  
  
Poshul stares at him for a few moments and then nods, "I feel the sameth way."  
  
Serge looks out his window, at the pure water, "What is it?" he asks quietly, "What's missing?"   
  
  
  
  
+ Well, that's the first actual chapter of Tiny Dancer. What'd ya think? Good? Bad? Review and let me know, love! 


	3. Missing Faces...

Title: Tiny Dancer Author: Nikki's Gothic Raver Category: Games/Chrono Cross Genre: Romance/Angst Rating: R Summary: Nikki x Serge Comments: ChronoDespair@Hotmail.Com  
  
-Legal Junk- I don't own Chrono Cross, it's characters, ect. ect. It's all property of Squaresoft. I do, however, own this fiction. Lucky me, haha. Pleaes take the time to review after reading and let me know what you think. Flamers are always welcomed at the Triad of Time Travel. Have a nice day.  
  
  
  
+Chapter Two+ Missing Faces...  
  
  
  
"I cannot recall, what you said to me, or what I did that night. All I can remember, is the sound of your voice, so soft and clear."  
  
-Experted from Pretty Psychos and Dangerous Rainbows. (c)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Serge come back to me!" the voice cries from within the darkness.   
  
Serge turns towards the voice. There's nothing there but night. "Who are you?" Serge yells.   
  
"Serge, please! I need you!" the voice cries again.   
  
"Who are you?!" Serge demands, "Where are you?! Why are you bothering me?!"  
  
"Please...Serge...I can't live... without you... my love..." the voice slowly fades, until there's nothing but the sound of the night.   
  
Serge takes a step forward, the ground sinks beneath him, pulling him deeper, deeper, until he's falling forever.   
  
Gasping, Serge jerks up in his bed. A dream, only a dream.   
  
As he rubs his eyes, he becomes aware of the fact that his entire body is covered in a sheer layer of sweat.   
  
Serge quietly lies back down and closes his eyes, trying to fall back asleep. As he is seconds away from the sweet nothingness, a vague memory flashes through his mind like thunder, without sound.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Serge is standing with two other people, people who he knows, but he can't remember who they are. One is a tall red-head with kohl-rimmed eyes and red-stained lips. He's holding a guitar, his stance is defensive. The other is a small blonde, with a white ribbon tied around his forehead, which trails down his back. In his hand is a gleaming sword, he is also in a defensive stance.   
  
( Who are these people? Why do I feel as though I know them?)   
  
Before the three of them stands a huge dragon, which Serge has never seen the likes of before. Its a fercious beast, who seems to want to eat the three for lunch. "What does thou seekest from me?"   
  
(A dragon? What do I want from a dragon?)  
  
Serge lips move, but he can't hear what he's saying.   
  
(What?)  
  
The dragon stares at the three for a moment, then laughs. "The Relic, eh? Thou must defeat me in order to obtain what thy seekest."  
  
(Relic? What relic? Why do I need a relic?)  
  
Serge unconsciensiously draws his weapons, as do the other two.   
  
(There's no way I can beat a dragon!)  
  
"Let's get rockin'!" the red-haired stranger cries.   
  
(His voice! I know that voice! It's the voice from my dreams!)  
  
"Right." the blonde boy replies, raising his sword.   
  
(So familiar. Who are these people?!)   
  
The battle takes mere seconds to finish. "Here, thou deserve to have this relic." The dragon throws them the relic.   
  
(How did we beat a dragon so quickly?!)   
  
Serge and the two nods their thanks, and begin their way out of the dragon's lair.   
  
(Where is this place?)   
  
Outside, they climb into a boat and begin to paddle away.   
  
(Whose boat is that? Why do we have it?)   
  
"You were great, Serge." the rocker says quietly.   
  
(Huh?)   
  
"Yeah, you too." Serge replies, trying to concentrate on paddling the boat.   
  
(I don't even know how to paddle a fucking boat!)  
  
The blonde boy looks from Serge to the rocker, a knowing look on his face. This is a gesture not missed by the red-haired stranger. He shoots the blonde boy a warning glance.   
  
(What's going on?!)   
  
"Hey, Serge.."   
  
"Yeah, Nikki?"   
  
"I was wonderin'.. if you weren't busy and all.. would you want to attend my concert next week?"   
  
(What?! Is he asking me out on a date?!)  
  
Serge thinks for a moment, "Yeah, I'm sure Kid would love it."   
  
Nikki's face breaks, although Serge doesn't notice it.   
  
(Did I hurt him? Who's Kid?)   
  
The blonde man quickly sends Nikki an apologizing glance. "It's okay," he whispers.   
  
"What'd you say, Glenn?" Serge asks, curiously.   
  
Glenn shakes his head, "Nothing."   
  
(He said it was okay... What's okay?)   
  
The boat pulls up at a dock, "We're at Guldove!" Serge cries, hopping out of the boat, "Let's go find Poshul and the others!"   
  
(Poshul?!)   
  
Serge feels himself being drawn away from the visions. 'No!!!!' he shouts, mentally willing himself to stay. Everything begins to go fuzzy. Then nothing.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Rise and shine!" Leena says cheerfully, raising the curtains. The bright sunlight causes Serge to groan and pull the blankets over his head. "Ugh..."   
  
Leena stands at the foot of Serge's bed, her hands on her hips, and rolls her eyes. "C'mon, sleepy head! You can't sleep your life away, you know!"   
  
Serge closes his eyes for a moment, the visions of last night replaying in his head. He's still confused. 'Who were those people?'   
  
"I'll be in the living room when you're ready, lazy thing." Leena says after a couple of moments, leaving Serge alone in his room.   
  
Serge releases a sigh of relief. 'Thank god she's gone.' he thinks silently.   
  
Serge doesn't have anything personal against Leena. He just doesn't want to spend the rest of his life with her. She's not what he's looking for, although he still has no clue what that is exactly. But, he knows he won't find what he's looking for in Leena.   
  
Serge rises and slowly begins to get dressed. He's still convinced something's not right. There's something missing.   
  
After a couple moments of contemplating, he decides to take a walk down to the beach. It's hard to convince Leena not to go along, but after he sends his mother a pleading glance, she asks Leena to stay behind and help her bake some cookies. Luckily for Serge, Leena quickly agrees, leaving Serge to his own devices.   
  
At the beach, Serge sits on the sand, watching the tide go in and out, the water wetting the bottom of his sneakers.   
  
Serge sighs, whatever is wrong, it's apperantly not at the beach. He stands and begins to walk away. After a couple of steps, his entire body freezes up and he can't move.   
  
"Serge! Come back to me!" It's the voice from his dreams.. Nikki.. whoever he is..   
  
Serge tries to look around, but he can't move his head at all. Suddenly, the ground opens up, and he begins to sink into the ground, "Noooo!!!" he attempts to scream, but only a small moan comes out of his mouth.   
  
He's falling through black nothingess. Serge has no clue where he's at or what's happening. Maybe he's dead. Yes, that's it. It's got to be.   
  
Then, he's falling from the sky. He lands at the exact place on the beach where he started out. He stares around, able to move again. Confusion fills his mind, but, seeing the sun sinking lower into the sky, he decides to think about it all later, and wanders back to Arni Village, before his mother sends out search parties.   
  
Something's wrong in Arni Village. No one recognizes him. He tries to go into his mothers house, but he is thrown out by a stranger, who claims to have lived in the house for five years, which is impossible. Serge has lived in that house since birth.   
  
He searches for Leena, but she's no where around. Neither is Poshul. A local at the bar suggests he try Termina, maybe he can find a clue there.   
  
He quickly makes his way through Fossil Valley and into Termina. He wanders around, too afraid to ask people, 'Where am I? What's going on?' in fear of looking like an idiot, more so than he already does. He heads towards the docks, when a voice cries out his name, "Serge?! Is that you?!"   
  
Serge turns around to see a blonde girl. "Serge!" she screams, rushing into his arms, "I never thought I'd see you again, mate! How in the bloody hell did you make it here?!"   
  
Serge gently pushes the girl off of him, "Excuse me, do I know you?"   
  
Confusion fills the girls eyes, "What are you talking about, Serge? It's me, Kid, your best mate!"   
  
Serge shakes his head, "I've never seen you before in my life."   
  
"Of course he hasn't," a deep voice says from behind them. They both turn to see a gray-haired man dressed in red and green, "He forgot everything that happened when he was sent back to his home world, remmeber?"  
  
Kid studied the man for a second, then nodded, "Oh, yeah..." she answered, slowly.   
  
Serge sighs, he hasn't got time for this. He starts to leave when the man puts a hand on his shoulder, stopping him instantly. "Wait, Serge. Both of you, come to my house. We'll try to explain everything to you."   
  
Serge stares at the man, "Who are you?"   
  
The man laughs, "Greco. You'll remember after a while."   
  
Greco begins to walk in the opposite direction, with Kid trailing behind him. After a few moments, Serge shrugs and follows the two to a small house by the shrines. Inside, Greco offers them both a seat.   
  
"Now, what's going on?" Serge demands as soon as he's settled.   
  
Greco smiles, "This is not going to be easy to take in, but you must remember, what I am about to tell you is the truth..."   
  
Kid nods as Greco begins his story, telling him about Serge's adventures, about switching bodies with Lynx, being reborn, all of it.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
"Something wrong, Nikki?" The small blonde commander asks worriedly.   
  
"Hmm?" I ask, shaking myself from my thoughts. "No, I'm fine, Norris... really.. I'm okay..."   
  
Norris is silent for a moment, "It seems like you're trying to convince yourself more than me." he replies quietly.   
  
I sigh, lowering my head into my hands. "I don't want to talk about it." I say, wearily. Everyone's been asking me what's wrong. I wish they'd just leave me alone.   
  
Norris shakes his head, "Sometimes talking about it is the best thing you can do."   
  
"What good does talking about it do? It's not going to change anything."   
  
"No," Norris answers, slowly, "But it might make you feel better to get it all out."   
  
"Nothing could make me feel better.." I mutter to myself, sighing. No one understands. Well, maybe Glenn and Altena do, but that's different. I didn't tell them, they found out.   
  
"Just give it a try?" Norris asks, obviously concerned about me.   
  
I sigh again. 'Oh fuck it,' I think to myself, 'I might as well tell him... no sense in everyone worrying over me all the time..'  
  
I rack my brain trying to think of how to put it into words.   
  
"You miss Serge, don't you?" Norris asks, suddenly.   
  
I jump, startled by his question. "What makes you think that?" I ask, suspiciously.   
  
He shrugs, "No reason. I just figured that's what it is. Hell, we've all been a little down since he left. We all miss him."   
  
I sigh wearily, "Yes, I do miss him.. terribly.."   
  
Norris tilts his head to the side, studying me, "I'm sure he'll be back someday.."   
  
"Yeah, back to Kid.." I mutter angrily. It's only after I say it that I realize what I had just spoken. My face turns a bright shade of red, and I feel like bolting through the nearest exit.   
  
Norris lifts his eyebrows, "And who do you want him to return to, instead of Kid?" he asks, truly curious.   
  
I rub my eyes, 'Might as well say it,' I think to myself. "I want him to return to me..."   
  
Norris looked shocked, "You? Wait a minute...are you saying that...? You and Serge?"  
  
I quickly shake my head, "No, it's just a one-sided thing. He loves Kid.."   
  
Norris scrunches his eyebrows together, "How do you know that?"   
  
I snort, "It's obvious, now isn't it?"   
  
He shakes his head, "They always came across as just good friends to me. They never seemed or acted like a couple, as far as I knew."   
  
"It's the part that we don't know that scares me..." I answer quietly.   
  
Norris sighs, "Well, then.. how about you make yourself a promise?"   
  
I raise my eyebrows, puzzled, "What promise? Huh?"   
  
A small smile plays on Norris' lips. "When and IF Serge comes back, promise yourself that you'll tell him exactly how you feel, regardless of the possibilities, because it might be the last time you ever see him.. But, until he comes back, you'll move on with your life. I'm not saying you should forget him, just put your feelings for him on hold until you see him again."  
  
I think about it for a moment. 'Well, he probably won't even come back.. so I guess it's worth promising.. if it'll stop Norris from worrying.'  
  
"Okay," I reply slowly. "It's a promise."   
  
"Good," Norris answers, nodding to himself. "Well, I guess I should get back. I've been on duty for the past 20 minutes now..."   
  
"Oh! God! I'm sorry, I didn't know!" I cry.   
  
Norris laughs softly, "It's okay," he replies, standing up, "It was well worth the bitching out I'll get."  
  
I blush slightly, "'Bye, Norris."  
  
"Good-bye Nikki, see you later."   
  
"Yup." I reply, watching him walk away.   
  
For several minutes, I remain there, staring out the window, into the world. 'It's not that easy.. I just can't put my feelings on hold for him.. they're too strong...' 


End file.
